Bakugan Tales
Bakugan Tales is a fan-fiction originally created by Ricky78. It is a series that was originally made as an RP on a forum called BakuganBuzz. It is an on-going story that takes place about 30 years after the original Bakugan: Battle Brawlers anime in approximatly the year 2040. Bakugan Tales is divided into books with four books currently made with due to a dsplit between Role-Players, two fifth books in production. Ricky78 and omegan have plans for a sixth book to be titled Knights of Night after protests from Seiki and Masquerade of it not being the fifth book. It is unclear if it will have any relation to the fifth book that shares the same name. Seiki and Masquerade have announced a sixth book which has been said will conclude the saga with The Order of Shadows and focus on a gorup called "The Dominion". Plans of a seventh and even eighth book are in the works. Though there are not any confirmed titles for books six, seven, and eight at this time, possible titles have been suggested; Clean Slate for book six, Destruction & Rebirth for book seven, and Trials and Error for book eight, though these remain unofficial. It is highly likely that this division of the series will end with the eighth book. Book 1: Leonidas' Wish See also: Bakugan Tales Book One: Leonidas' Wish (Information) Leonidas' Wish is the first book in the Bakugan Tales series. During the Role-Play process in which the books are made, several events occurred on the site Bakugan Tales is made on, resulting in a temporary stop in production. A few months later, book 2 was started with this book never being finished. Ricky78 and Seiki went back several months later to attempt to finish this book starting at chapter 8, where they left off. With book 3 mostly completed, they along with a late entry by Masquerade completed the book. Leonidas' Wish focuses primarily on Masquerade's return and him evolving his Hydranoid once more. It starts out seeming rather simple with your average brawler, Valentin, wanting to get his Bakugan stronger while trying to stop Bakugan thieves Seiki and Hoshi. As the story progresses, things take a major turn with the villains becoming heroes and having to battle one of the oldest villains in Bakugan history. Book 2: The Order of Shadows See also: Bakugan Tales Book Two: The Order of Shadows (Information) The Order of Shadows is the second book in the Bakugan Tales series. It takes place two years after the first book. With this book nearing its end, the users Seiki and Masquerade of BakuganBuzz were talking about the possibility of a third book which lead Masquerade to quickly end this book and start a third book before the second was fully completed. Ricky78 was rather unhappy about this feeling that the book was unfinished, so the three of them made the last three chapters of book 2 while bridging it to the start of the third book giving the book a proper ending as well as telling things that otherwise would have been left unknown in book 3. In this book, the Order of Shadows is introduced and quickly becomes an important antangonistic force. Valentin meets up with Seiki and Hoshi once again to battle Dr. Crait known as Wiseman and his dark Bakugan. Along the way, they meet Aaron and Haden while Alice finally gets to join the battle. Aaron must fight off dark powers that are overwhelming him as they go from one battle to the next. The Order then goes after the children of the original brawlers throwing Kurai, Karli, Teion, and Yasai into battle. It all comes to a climax when an explosion is set off seperating everyone and causing most of them to forget their friends. Book 3: Revolutions See also: Bakugan Tales Book Three: Revolutions (Information) Revolutions is the third book in the Bakugan Tales series. It takes place immediatly after the second book. This book was actually made by the BakuganBuzz user Masquerade, however it still coinsides with the events of the other books and is intended to be a part of the series. In the third installment of Bakugan Tales, things pick up right after book 2 in finishing regathering the scattered brawlers. A mysterious man in a white hood is introduced and seems to be after not just the brawlers, but the Order as well. As both heroes and villains are captured and turned into Bakugan by this mysterious man, the remaining brawlers are forced to put off fighting Rinsler, Pyryi, and the other members of the Order to save their friends and even some of their foes from the unknown man in white. Book 4: Rise of Regals See also: Bakugan Tales Book Four: Rise of Regals (Information) Rise of Regals is the fourth book in the Bakugan Tales series. It takes place one month after the third book. This book was made by Seiki instead of Ricky78. It still coincides with the rest of the series as Ricky78 allowed Seiki to make it. Here, after recieving a strange call, the Brawlers visit Night Tower on Vestal which turns out to be the base for the higher members of the Order of Shadows. Aaron, Valentin, Seiki, Hoshi, and Keith must then work their way through the tower while trying to defeat the leaders Rinsler, Pyryi, Aeriol, and Tansa, a group that acts as second-in-command called The Knights of the Order, and a giant DARK Bakugan while trying to prevent capture or worse. Book 5: Knights of Night / Evil Evolution See also: Bakugan Tales Book Five: Knights of Night (Information) Knights of Night is the fifth book in the Bakugan Tales series. It takes place approximatly a week after the fourth book. After a disagreement between Ricky78 and Seiki and Masquerade, two versions of book 5 were produced. Knights of Night is the version made by Seiki and Masquerade which deals with Seiki, Hoshi, and Aaron's time between books 4 and 6. In Knights of Night, after learning the shocking truth that Teion was a Knight all along, Alice calls for help from past allies Karli and Shiori in order to help fight the remaining Knights of the Order. Reunited with their old friends, Aaron, Seiki, Hoshi, and Stephen visit Night Tower to find it mysteriously rebuilt to its former glory. They must then battle the leaders and remaining Knights. One of the Knights, Caroline, bears a peculiar resemblance to Hoshi. As they search through the tower, they uncover cloning technology and mysterious hallways filled with traps. See also: Bakugan Tales Book Five: Evil Evolution (Information) Evil Evolution is also the fifth book in the Bakugan Tales series. It takes place shortly after the fourth book. Evil Evolution is the version of book 5 produced by Ricky78 and omegan involving Valentin and Johnny's adventures between books 4 and 6. Evil Evolution is currently on hiatus due to inactivity from Ricky78 and omegan. Evil Evolution opens with Valentin and Johnny meeting up after going off on their own at the end of the fourth book. They then cross paths with the leaders of the Order of Shadows and jump into battle against them. Book 6: / Knights of Night A sixth book has been confirmed to be made by Seiki and Masquerade, though a title has yet to be given. It has been said that it will focus on The Dominion and the fall of The Order of Shadows. Though it remains unofficial, Clean Slate has been proposed as the title for this book. Ricky78 has also confirmed a sixth book. It's planned to be named Knights of Night, it is unclear if it has any relation to the book by the same name produced by Seiki and Masquerade. Book 7: Seiki and Masquerade have confimred a seventh book. A title has yet to be decided upon however. It is known that it will focus on dealing with Eria, Raina, Dharc, and Takai after the Order's defeat. It is likely this book will be called Destruction & Rebirth. Book 8: An eighth book is confirmed by Seiki and Masquerade. It is highly likely that this will be the final book in their continuation. Trials and Error is a title propsed for this book, but at this time it is unclear if this will be the official title or not. This book will focus on a new group called The Program and Aaron, Seiki, Hoshi, Shiori, and Karli's journey through their tests. Trivia: *The rules of brawling remain as in the original series with after a certain number of Bakugan owned by any given brawler lose, the brawler loses instead of using a life-meter. *The Gundalian Invaders style BakuMeter is used and all characters, save for Alice and Matt, wear one that is colored to match his/her attribute. *So far, only Bakugan: Battle Brawlers and Bakugan: New Vestroia are known to be canon with the series. **Though elements of other seasons have been seen throughout the series. These include: ***'Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders': The BakuMeter style from Gundalian Invaders is the most popular style to be used by characters from Bakugan Tales. Bakugan such as Aranaut and Rubanoid have been seen. Some Battle Gear have appeared briefly. ***'Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge': Bakugan such as Taylean, Skytruss, and Stronk have appeared. The Mechtogan Dragonoid Destroyer has been used by Johnny. Wiseman is also an important antagonist, though the one in the series shares only a resemblance to the one in the anime. ***'BakuTech! Bakugan': A large number of Bakugan from the BakuTech series have been used by a multitude of characters. Category:Bakugan Tales Category:Bakugan Fan-Fiction Category:Original Series Category:BakuganBuzz Continuation Category:RP Forum Continuation